


And your name please?

by lynol



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: “Congrats from the Himalayas! Now you’ve gotten the finest paid job in Kyrat! What? No! Give up that fucking stupid whatever offer it is, and take the fucking ticket, pack up your stuff and come to work, now! What? You are wondering where’s the ticket?”door bells ring “There it is! Right on time! You can thank me later.”





	And your name please?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3 woo-hoo!  
> I always thought it would be an Ajay/Sabal one but! SURPRISE! Tah-dah!  
> Thanks for Fuzziestpuppy for correcting all the grammars  
> Please enjoy!

“Come on in! Morning, sir, Pagan Min here, and your name please? Gary? Ah, what a cheesy name, not something I would want to use in my daily life… well anyway, let’s see what you have for a resume here. Pilot’s license? Cool, but unfortunately 8 out of 10 candidates have that already. So, what else have you got? ”

“Congrats from the Himalayas! Now you’ve gotten the finest paid job in Kyrat! What? No! Give up that fucking stupid whatever offer it is, and take the fucking ticket, pack up your stuff and come to work, now! What? You are wondering where’s the ticket?”door bells ring “There it is! Right on time! You can thank me later.”

“First day at work! Excited? Nervous? Don’t be, just relax. Oh I’m just asking… Do you know how to cook? A little? Not big deal, it’s just, I believe I accidentally executed another chief, bad habit, so someone has to take his duty before we find a new one.”

“Gary, Gary! For fuck’s sake, why don’t you change that name? Hmm, you know what? Forget it, in case you choose an even worse one.”

“‘Your majesty?’ Pfff, no, ‘King Min’ is fine. Ah, you’re calling me that again, aren’t you? Gotcha!”

“I need someone who knows how to do this… you know? Seriously, what kind of job had you been doing before this? Uh-uh, don’t tell me yet, I’m not ready to hear that.”

“Gary! Gary? GARY!!! TOILET PAPER! God damn it!”

“I’m flying to India and have some shopping lists, you coming? Why am I asking, you have to come, you are the pilot!”

“Gary have you fed my elephant yet? Don’t forget it!”

“Those terrorists! That little shit Sabal has crossed me for the last fucking time! How much is his bounty? I want it doubled immediately. Wait, not doubled, tripled!”

“This, is what Ishwari gave me, before she left. I never fell in love with another woman after that. Men? Oh no no. I’m not into guys. I mean, not most of them. Well I must be drunk. Just forget everything I’ve said, would you?”

“I’m NOT DRUNK! GET THE FUCK OUT! And bring me more of this! I said I AM NOT DRUNK! NOT YET!”

“Gary? Gary? GARY! Oh there you are, you’ve been so fucking quiet today, I thought you’ve been eaten by those honey badgers!”

“Stephanie doesn’t look well, she misses home I guess. Find an elephant herd and let her reunite with her kind. I’m not crying, you are, you sillyhead.”

“My boy is coming back to Kyrat! I’m going to get that celebrity chief and serve my boy the most delicious crab rangoon in the world! Uh-uh, they are not for you! But maybe you can get a taste after we finish it.”

“Why did he leave? I mean, I’m not the best stepfather in the world… but why did he leave?”

“I didn’t mean to kill her, you know? I didn’t mean to, but she went way too far. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t kill her. He killed her. Well I leaked her position of course. But no, I was just doing what I had to, you know? I’m glad you understand. It’s good to have you here.”

“The rebels are coming! Get the helicopter ready!”

“Now it’s time to leave! Is that… an RPG? Gary, go faster! As fast as you can! Oh well, looks like he doesn’t intend to use it anyway. Good for us.”

“Paradise on the Pacific Ocean! Happy retired life huh? How long have we known each other? A decade? 15 years? Oh, even longer? Alright I can’t remember either. And you’re still calling me ‘King Min’? Pfff, ‘Pagan’ is fine.”


End file.
